1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of collective decision-making using electronic communication media.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are computer-implemented programs currently available to support network conferencing, such as teleconferencing, videoconferencing and the like. These programs extend traditional conferencing capabilities from conference centers, where groups of individuals assemble in the same room, to the desktop computer where individuals can participate in conferences from their home or office. In addition, multi-user interaction can be advanced through collaboration management programs that enable data sharing across multiple hardware and software platforms.
For systems that permit sharing of data tied to application programs, it is generally required to share the application that supports the data. A problem that often occurs in these network systems is that individual users compete for access to application programs. Such competing interests interfere with data flow and as a result, preclude the use of more efficient methods that can only be exploited in a collaborative environment.
A collaboration management system integrates real-time and asynchronous data flow, such that computers running one or more applications can be connected via a network, such as the Internet, or a local area network. An advantage of collaboration management systems is that new application programs can be easily and inexpensively added to the system and that the collaboration can occur across different platforms.
Traditional trading activity has been based on individual bidding and buying. A trading network is characterized by computer modules that enable real-time communications between one or more computer networks supporting a plurality of users. Trading networks increasingly involve the use of one or more application programs for customizing user services, such as pricing updates and tax statements customized for each client's portfolio. However, even though online trading networks have facilitated the buying and selling of stocks, the decision to buy a particular stock has largely remained an individual decision.
Therefore, what is needed is a method that allows a group of individuals or entities to act as a single decision-making unit in determining whether to implement a course of action, such trading stock. It would be desirable if the decision-making process and implementation of the decision were integrated to simplify the overall task and assure that the collective decision is accurately implemented. It would also be desirable if the decision-making process following certain user-established criteria for arriving at a decision.